Love you like I do
by 666ways2love
Summary: The children of the main characters. How does it continue? Short story.


**  
**

**Love you live I do (song title of H.I.M.)**

Aurora looked at her father for the last time, standing in the doorway of his room. He snuggled into his blanket comfortably. A light lock fell onto his eye. His daughter had a sudden and painful urge to run to him and hug him, so he could gently kiss her forehead and she could fall asleep with his arms wrapped protectively around her, just like when she was small... just like when there were monsters under her bed… just like when mother died. The young woman sighed and a couple of tears escaped from her grey eyes.

She had Draco Malfoy's eyes. The only feature her father passed on to her. The rest was her mother's- her brown hair, her skin, her body, her walk. She couldn't even count the number of times, when she has been sitting by her father's side, reading a book or writing something, and after some time catching his glance, directed at her but still so distant. How many times she saw his eyes glistering with tiny jewel-like tears... and memories. Usually he would snap out of it in a couple of minutes and give her a small sad smile. Then he would get up and gently kiss her forehead, whispering something. After that, he would walk out of the room with a faraway look in his glazed over grey eyes. His words always echoed in her mind for a long time after he left the room. He always whispered the same thing with pain and happiness at the same time, "God, you look so much like her…"

He was never able to get over mother's death, although she died when Aurora was just five from absolutely ridiculous muggle cancer. It was too late when they found out about her sickness. There was nothing the doctors could do, nor where the healers able to help. Her father tried to get the best of both muggle and magical but all was hopeless. He was an excellent man. He was both a father and a mother to her throughout her childhood, and an excellent friend and companion when she got older. The only negative thing was that he became overprotective. Aurora loved him with all her heart. For a long time he was the only man for her… but that changed in her last year of Hogwarts.

All those years at school she didn't care much for boys, except of course her two best friends. One was a browned-eyes dark-haired bespectacled boy with an athletic complexion, the son of her mother's two friends, James Potter the Second. He was an absolutely fun guy, a little mischievous but at the same time amazingly intelligent, which he probably got from his mother's red-headed side. Aurora saw Ginny Potter and the famous Harry Potter, along with James's little sister Penelope (who everyone called pretty Penny because she was such an adorable little thing), many times when she stayed over at their house. They were the loveliest people, in her opinion. Her other best friend was Kieran Longbottom, a raven-haired boy with grey-green eyes. James and Kieran were considered the hottest guys in the school but she was never able to look at them that way, neither were they at her. The three became real great friends after their third year, when they started having classes together. After all, Kieran was in Hufflepuff, James in Gryffindor and Aurora was a Slytherin.

Aurora was a brilliant student, so it was no wonder she became a Head Girl and to her mild surprise her fellow Head Boy wasn't James as she had expected, but a Ravenclaw boy Alexander Weasley. She didn't like his much as a person because when they were younger he always was the first to tease her and make fun of her. He was always pulling her hair and making her trip or drop her books. She got used to it because after the War Slytherins of next generation were treated meanly, and there weren't too much of them in the house.

Alexander Weasley was the son of Luna Lovegood and Ronald Weasey, Ginny Potter's brother. When Aurora first found out about that, she was so shocked that she was speechless for an hour. How could James's sweet family be related to Alexander's, whose father hated her and her father more then anything in the world? Aurora knew about Mr. Weasley's feeling towards them from the one time they met in the Diagon Alley. She was carrying a stack of books; her father was right at her side, carrying other shopping bags. She didn't notice a red-headed man on her way, because of the mountain piled in her arms, obscuring her view. She knocked into him and dropped the books. Aurora looked up and apologies politely, starting to gather her stuff. For a second the man's face had a strange expression on his face, the girl thought it was somewhat nostalgic. But the next second it changed into a mask of disgust and rage.

"Watch where you're going, you dirty Malfoy scum", he hissed, looking not at her, but at her father, who snapped out of his pensive state immediately.

For a minute they were just staring at each other, Mr. Weasley with anger, her father calmly. Then her father smirked. A smirk that she had seen only on his old pictures with her mother. Mr. Weasley's face became as red as his hair. Her father's smirk grew bigger and he turned to her, giving her a big smile, a smile that she hasn't seen in a while. Her heart leaped.

"Let's go, sunshine", he said to her, taking some of the books from her hands and walking away. Aurora heard Ronald Weasley spit after them in fury but she didn't care. Her father was smiling.

And here she was, stuck in one dormitory with no other then Alexander. She was a little nervous about him and not only because of the hatred his father had for her and passed on to his son. She was nervous because he was so handsome. He was her ideal in looks. He inherited blond hair from his mother and baby blue eyes from his father. So, yes, he reminded Aurora of her own father. Maybe that is why she liked him so much. But the funny thing was that he didn't seem to dislike her as he did before.

One day he approached her, when she was studying in their Common Room. He sat by her side, without her noticing and put his hand on her palm. Aurora looked up startled and, seeing who it was, nearly fell of the chair, pulling her hand away.

"Wait, please, don't go… I love you…"

And that's how it began. He explained that his teasing was a way to attract her attention when they were little. He explained that he loved her from the first time he laid sight on her. Everything he said was so right and dear that that night Aurora's heart became his. Their romance was passionate, full of love and care. They concealed their love in their common room. No one knew of it. Because if someone did, that would be the end.

During Christmas break Aurora couldn't stand having secrets between her and her father so she told him everything. He wasn't angry as she thought he would be. But neither was he too overjoyed. He thought for a little and told her it was her choice and because she was his daughter, he would always support her in whatever decisions she would make. At that Aurora could only burst into tears and hug her father tightly.

Alas, it wasn't long until Alexander's father found out. He sent him a howler, threatening to take him away from Hogwarts. Nevertheless Alex stayed until the end of the year. Then his father took the decision to move. That's when the couple decided to run away.

"I am sorry, daddy…" she whispered into the darkness, returning from the path of her memories to the clearing of the present, and gently shut his door.

She tiptoed downstairs without switching any of the lights on. Aurora found her bag of clothes right where she left it, near the door. Alex was supposed to be waiting in a nearby park. She knew her father would understand. After all, he and her mother ran away as well right after the War.

She glanced into the living room for the last time. There hung an ordinary muggle portrait of the most beautiful woman Aurora has ever seen- her mother, Hermione Jane Granger. Her locks were falling softly over her shoulders, she smiled a mysterious Mona Lisa smile at her and her eyes looked as if they were real and glistering with approval.

Aurora smiled at her mother, whispering softly, "Take care of father".

With that she walked out into the starry night of the beginning of her fairy tale.


End file.
